Sonny (JOD`S) (Tales of nephilim)
Prologue Character created by Lekmos. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOBLd3fR_vQ Mother escaping with his child.] Woman runs in rainy nigth at street of London holding newborn baby in hers arms. She tries runs away from strange robotic beings, which follows this woman and want her and hers child. This woman with curly hair stops at one house and knocks it door few times. She takes deep breath and tells hers child there is nothing to fear. After that woman leaves baby and goes hiding nearby and sees how door opens and old couple man and woman comes see who is in door. They see baby and woman takes baby to hers arms, while man reads note, what was with baby. Woman watches in shadows how they take hers baby inside and tear falls from hers eye, but now she knows that hers child is safe and she can do, what she must. First incarnation Nothing much is know Doctor`s son early life. Only that he had lived London long time, because he was over 60 years old before his first regenaration. He has gotten sometime at life cancer and was about die for it. That was because he sacrifaced himself at museoum, where doctor was going to save Wilfred Mott from getting high radiation. He told Doctor that he die cancer anyways and want thank Doctor who what he has done earth. It was big surpise to Doctor Who that he didn`t die from radiation, on the contraty it tiggered his regeneration and Doctor taked him tardis, where he regenerated his second incarnation. Appearance: '''Doctor` son looked like anyone 60 years old man with grey pullover and long jacket clothes with grey hair. Second incarnation Doctor was surpised how there is still time lords around universe. He thinked that all time lords had died and he is last one. He scanned him many times and didn`t believe that this man had time lords genes. Doctor noticed also that genes where close to him, which make him suspicious. Doctor howewer decides take this man who calls himself Tom, or this was name what his foster parents had call him. He told to Doctor that he has been abonded at his foster parents door, when he was born. Doctor decides takes Tom with him to his jorneys around universe and same time to keep eye on im to make sure Tom is not one of his enemies trick to take him down. In time goes and tenth doctor regenerates to eleventh and their bond grows stronger. They meet also River Song, who is extra happy when around Tom and this confuses both Doctor and Tom. Time past and Doctor gets closer and closer to know who this Tom really is, but when he finally knowed the truth it was too late. The silence manages kill Doctor and Tom is devasted, when he can`t do anything while they drag Doctor dead body away. Silence members leave Tom devasted and badly hurted to wait his dead, but they never knew, that Tom is actually also time lord. All sorrow and hate surges surface in Tom`s mind, what silence did to Doctor and taked him away from and just he learned that Doctor was actually his real father and River his mother. Silence, Daleks and everyone else is going yo pay what they had do to his parents. These feelings consumes him while he begins his regeneration to next incarnation. This events trigger his valyard to wake inside him, even time lords valeard suppose come in middle later incarnations. '''Appearance: '''Doctor`son or Tom appears as twenty years old man with black hair wearing a tweed suit, a white shirt, a thin red tie, trousers, and shoes. Third incarnation Doctor`s son abandon his name Tom and begins use only Doctor`s son or what his enemies/victims use about him. He starts get rid silence first, who taked away his father from him. He has to battle against many clones, which silence had done from 11th Doctor body samples and tried create race of supersoldiers, which could regenerate if killed. After he dealed with silence and buried his father remains Tenzalore, he takes his next target daleks and then cybermen and many others, what had come his father away. Some time his journeys, he fused with parasite alien lifeform which gives him superhuman condition and resistance to mind manipulation powers and making him even bigger threath to universe. '''Appearance: '''Doctor`s son third incarnation appears as thirdy years old man with blonde hair, wearing long black leather jacket and black leather trousers and black shoes and sunglasses. Fourth incarnation Doctor`s son 4th incarnation drifted in space inside tardis and thinked how anyone can forgive him what he had done in his previous incarnation. Even his past he decides take new start, taking name Sonny and begins his new journey to clean his name. With his new start he encounters vampires in modern day London and after that new enemy rises form ash to bring back his haunted past. In some point he found distortion in space-time continuum and ended up Enland in year 1854. Sonny find Carl lying unconcious in field as where distortion has happened. He wakes him up ask how did he ended up here.While Carl is not sure, but mentioned his battle has to do something about. Carl ask can Sonny get him back precent time and Sonn agrees if Carl helps him fits in his quest about vampire incident in London. '''Appearance: '''Doctor`s son appaears as thirdy years old man with black hair with short black mustache and beard and he is usually wearing black leather jacket, with blue jeans, white blouse and white snickers. If you wanna better imagination about his appearance think markiplier famous youtuber. Another route trilogy His 4th incarnation is in tardis and tries comprehend what just happened. Last memory is that he was preparing ``the bomb`` which could get rid off Darkness. He remebers that he activated it and everything went white. Suddenly tardis gives warning about space-time distortion and Sonny quicly looks where he is even is. He quicly learns that he is back to field where he found Carl in first place and even runs outside to find his tardis next to unconcious Carl. This frightenes him, why he is here tardis was not here previously? Why he is only one who remebers what had happened? What is going on? Why there is no anymore tears in tardis? After bracing himself, he goes to Carl to wake him up. Of course Carl`s last memory is that he was figthing with Samael, Michael, Kain, John and Marth. Sonny think inside his own head, must he now go everything over again or what really happens next. But he soon finds that there has been happen paradox and thing are gonna go very different route... After visit Annie timeline and fixing problems there he is taken by Sister of Fates for jugment what he has done. Sonny himself is confused what are charges and reasons why he is sentenced to death by Atropos? He won`t manage to say anything sisters of fates as Atropos shot hers ``Death shot`` and Sonny falls ground as dead... Howewer he later wake up in his tardis with DEL who greets by offering him The Book... Another Route trilogy 5th incarnation ''Sonny looks fathers gravestone. About 800 hundred years they walk together, until time has come to him leave this world. It`a raining, like whole world is crying, because loss. Silence is freezing until familar sound is heard. '' In these stories Sonny, now in his 5th incarnation faces new challenges from Deus Ex Lekmos. Sonny with Metatron must solve what are ``Flowering Garden members`` and find missing book. Who finds the book, will decide what happens to whole Tales of nephilim verse. Sonny and Metatron find out that things are not going well in lower multiverse and it up to Sonny and rest put things back to normal. 6th Incarnation After challenges that he faced against ``Flowering garden`` and ``The gardener`` he meets Deus Ex Lekmos once more as he invites Sonny join with him little adventure. They both travel back time in time to planet Terra and join Endymions group as new recuits for quest battle against empire, immigration wars and travels with Endymion. They face many adventures together in mystical land of Terra. Sonny doupt why supreme being wants join and live like normal human being, but DEL response is always same.... Story blogs '''Journeys of Doctor`s son; 3th incarnation Supersoldiers?! | ''Surpise attack to Sarcassos base'' |''' ''Taking out the trash ''| Chacing Sarcassos ''| ''Sarcassos surpise at planet Terra ''| ''Sarcassos new ovelrlord of multiverse? ''| ''Unique team, Time lord and Demigod ''| ''Fall down or great success ''| ''Endymions hard choice ''| Goodbye to third Journeys of Doctor`s Son; 4th incarnation New start | ''Vampire problem in modern London ''| ''These are not mytologial vampires ''| ''Meeting with Dracul ''| ''That should take care of that | ' Back to present time ''| ''Dalemens march ''| ''New order ''| ''Sarcassos hits again | Ultimate plan for earth | Let Sarcassos and Dalemens eat their medicine | Huh, that was close | Gang is whole again and what we do now.... '''Trapped and Separated Saga: Back to present time ''| ''Dalemens march ''| ''New order ''| ''Sarcassos hits again | Ultimate plan for earth | Let Sarcassos and Dalemens eat their medicine | Huh, that was close | Gang is whole again and what we do now.... Clash of five armies Saga Saga: ''' ''...we will FIGTH!!! ''| Recap for seven years '''Prophesy Saga: Prophesy? What Prophesy?'' '| ''Brother and sister, one lone wolf and badass nephilim '' '''Endgame Saga: '' Darkness has risen '| 'Great police force has fallen | Archangel and Devil has fallen | Great Demiurge has fallen | Guardian of Multiverse has fallen | Eveything has fallen to darkness | ''Final plan and last stand | ''Tears of Existence ''| ''Endgame ''| Paradox, wut the fu..... 'Travels of Sonny and Carl: ' Finding nephilim at the field '''| ''Vampire problem in modern London ''| ''These are not mytologial vampires ''| ''Meeting with Dracul ''| ''That should take care of that ''| ''Back to present time ''| ''Dalemens march ''| ''New order ''| ''Huh, that was close'' Journeys of Doctor` son: Another route trilogy Deja vu and fast take care of Dracul |'' '' Meeting Engineer, creator of multiverses '' ''| ''Back home and what has happened here? | Meeting creator again'' ''| Dalemens and demon god revenge | '''Robot is free' ''| '''Dalemens or Daleks?' ''| '''Man who destroyed Allverse' ''| '''Jugment of Sonny and DEL`s offer Journeys of Doctor`s son 5th incarnation: Another route trilogy New incarnation and' invitation to tea party'' '''| Tea party of ``Chosen ones`` | Find the book | Old pal is back | You can take care of him for now' | 'Back to grave Immigration wars: Travels with Endymion: Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Jugment of Sonny and DEL`s offer' ''| ''New incarnation and Invitation to tea party'' '''| Tea party of ``Chosen ones`` | Find the book | Old pal is back | You can take care of him for now Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Butler has the Lamp | '' ''Sonny meets another person, another timelord? Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: ' '| ''Chapters may end, books may end, but stories. Stories never end'' Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Neutral good, Chaotic evil in his third incarnation '''Date of Birth: Unknow Birthplace: '''Unknow '''Weight: Varies, but close to 70-90 kg Height: Varies, but close to 170-200 cm Likes: ' '''Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: Varies, appearance is mentionet in each incarnation Hair Color: '''Varies, appearance is mentionet in each incarnation '''Hobbies: Values: ''' '''MBTI: Martial Status: Status: Affiliation: Himself, Doctor who, River Song, DEL Themes: 3th incarnation theme/Strom is here [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_uNaGYgzWk 3th incarnation theme/Horror has begun] 4th incarnation theme/Fallen in darkness 4th incarnation theme/Doctor`s lecasy is back 4th incarnation theme/Good man goes to war 5th incarnation theme/Man who has seen too much for 800 hundred years 6th incarnation theme/No worries, it is adventure time! Theme for regeneration/Death is just another path! Carl fused with Existence/Ligth of Hope theme!/Heroes last stand against Darkness!!! Team nephilim, Sonny, Augustus versus Sarcassos and Dalemens/Day when supernatural and aliens saved earth from destruction! Brother and sister, one lonewolf and badass nephilim!/Team 1 against Darkness! Powers and abilities Tier: 8-C, via 1-A, '''with Book of Knowledge |'' 4-B to High 1-C' |''' '''Low 1-C, '''with preparation '''Name: Doctor`s son '''or just Sonny''' (his normal calling name what everyone use), Tom (his foster parents given name and his used name in second incarnation), Strom is here (by his enemies/victims, when he was his third incarnation), only River Song knows his real name, but she never had tell it anyone, not even Doctor) Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Many hundred years '''Classification: '''Time lord, human '''Powers and ablilites: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics (After his third incarnation fused with strange alien lifeform), Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space short time), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (High-Low), Longevity (like his father, his each incarnation could live about 1000 years), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation (Including Memory Manipulation), Biological Manipulation (Genetic Level), Reincarnation (Like his father and mother Sonny has also twelve incarnations), Information Manipulation (Sonny is very good manipulating technology trough information, thanks to alien lifefrom), Technological Manipulation (Sonny need only touch device and could manipualte it, thanks to alien symbiosis), Preparation (Technologial preparation), Status Effect Inducement, Energy Manipulation (with his father`s Sonic Screwdriver), Hacking (With Sonic screwdriver), Reactive Evolution (Thanks to alien lifeform), Acausality (Type 1, Sonny`s third incarnation killed his first and second incarnation. To prevent anyone use them as labrats, if someone would go past and capture them. His third incarnation was not effected for this and Sonny is currently in his fourth incarnation and feeling well), Sleep Manipulation (Like his father, he only need touch others to put them spleep), Resistance to Energy-, Biological-, Mind-, Matter-,Reality manipulations, Possession, Radiations and Poisons '''With Book of Knowledge |''' '''With Tardis Time Manipulation, Time Travel and Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (TARDIS has 11-dimensional power source), BFR (via prep time and tardis), | With Tears of Existence, [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:' '''Building Level, '(After fused with alien lifeform, he gained superhuman condition via reactive evolution thanks to alien lifefrom abilities. He could easily lift normal human and throw it across the room. When serious, he can easily figth against low level demons) 'Outerverse Level, '(After gaining Book of Knowledge and understand how it functions Sonny could shape whole existence as he wish. But he refuse use it because ``one man cannot have this much power``. Howewer he has it for ``bad day``.) '| Solar system level to High Complex Multiverse Level with Tardis | Low Complex Multiversal Level, '(Even with one '''tear can change whole lower multiverse including its inner multiverses, countles amount timelines and whole 5th dimensional structure which holds it up. Later Sonny used almost all tears which his 3th incarnation has collected to aweken Maria from hers recovery coma and prepare ``the bomb`` for against Darkness) [[Speed|'Speed']]: Superhuman, '(At best Sonny could move faster than humans) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength]]: Class 1, '(Can easly lift and toss adult human) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength]]: Building Class, '(When serious can easily punch trough wall) [[Durability|'Durability]]: Building level, '(Has witstanded attack from horde demons) [[Stamina|'Stamina]]: Superhuman, '(His alien origin gives him far better stamina than athelete humans) [[Range|'Range]]:''' Melee to Higher Complex Multiverse level, (With him physically and trough equiment) '''Standart equipment: * His father`s TARDIS, which he taked to his own use after Doctor death. * His fathers`s Sonic Screwdriver, which is a multi-purpose tool, that allows him to, power-up, hack into, repair, open, destroy/disable various things. * Tears of Existence, 'he founded few of these in his third incarnation and stored them to tardis for later use. * 'Book of Knowledge, his seventh incarnation took the book, but he refuses use it if there no absolute need situtation. [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Super Genius, '(Like his father, being time lord, he has same thinking speed as his father and mother and also has learned may things from Doctor. Sonny had learn many things with journeys with by himself and can example travel anywhere by universe by looking from angle of stars like his father. He is also one of few beings who knows about higher dimensions and how whole system works.) '''Weaknesses: ' * Burning out both his hearts will stop him from regenerating, as well as killing him before he can finish regenerating * He also has a maximum total of 12 regenerations, like all time lords. * The Sonic Screwdriver doesn’t work on wood or anything with a deadlock seal. '''Key: Physically and fused with alien lifeform | With Equipment | With Preparation Time Feats: *Samael tried possesion to Sonny but failed, because alien lifeform is still effecting and giving him high resistance to mind manipulation and possession. *Sarcassos have stated that Sonny is most dangerous being in whole Allverse. *With his screwdriver and information manipulation he manage to shut down Dalemens and Sarcassos battle armour. Note: 'Ready, there may be changes in future.... Notable attacks/Techniques * '''Alien lifeform: '''While traveling around, his 3th incarnation finded strange alien lifeform from unknow planet. This alien lifeform attached to Sonny and made symbiote bond with him, giving him superhuman condition and higher resistance to many thins which are greater than his father had. Also this alien lifeform gived him ability to manipulate information with his own touch only. Even his later incarnations this alien lifeform is still living with him. Also life form can adapt situtation when needed. Good example is that lifeform has made Sonny more powerfull to match demons. * '''New life, new face: '''Like his father and mother Sonny has also twelve incarnations, which means he has thirteen lifes. Howewer every time he i's reincarnated his personality changes with alongside his look. Whit this ability he could also bring others back to life, but it cost him one cycle of his own. * Think harder Sonny: 'With information manipulation there is almost nothing, he could not manipulate in technology side. Of course certains things like tears has taking more time to him analyze and manipulate. * '''Hacks, hacks everywhere: '''With his screwdriver Sonny could hack almost everything like opening mechanical doors, repair or shut down various things. Example with little boost with earth satelites, he could shut down whole Dalemen army including all battleships what where at earth orbit. With same method he shutted down Sarcassos and Augustus battle armours, ending Sarcassos and Dalemens invasion to earth. * '``The Bomb``: '''The bomb is simply collection of many many many tears of existence in form of sphere of diameter 10 meters. Sonny putted device to sphere that he would have somehow control it and detonate when needed. Bomb was atleast so strong that it awekened Maria from hers recovery coma, knocked Darkness out, restored everything in Allverse back and even rewrited happening back to certain point. Howewer there was few thing that it could not undo.... Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Mathces: 'Trivia' *Alien lifeform which formed symbiotic bond with him, was actually one of Lahkesis science protect. It escaped from his laboratory and finded somehow way it`s way same planet where Sonny was visiting. This alien lifeform is actually 5 dimensional creature and this why it gives so high resistance to possession and mind manipulation. *If someone, than lower than 5 dimensional attempt latter, they will see horrible images and others things. These where so horrivic that even devil himself, was left terrified. In short, if you want take Sonny mind or posses him you must have 5 or creater dimensional powers. *Both Helen and Sonny host inside same alien lifeform, which gives both to them their unique abilities. But in Sonny case lifeform has fused with living body and in Helen case it fused with mechanical parts and computer program along side Augustus child last memories. *When you think Sonny fourth generation appearance, think famous youtuber markiplier. As fan of him i always wanted made easter egg and think Sonny same appearance as him. Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Acausal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sonnys journey Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Information Users Category:Hackers Category:Sleep Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Space Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Geniuses